smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Buckaroo's Love
"Buckaroo's Love" is the 2019 Valentines Day special made by MarioFan2009. Buckaroo is a very lonely person yet he finds love "degrading". He remembers the 5 Guys who died almost 2 months ago from now. What is his plan? Script WARNING: This story may have swearing. It starts off with a normal set with Buckaroo sitting on a log thinking. Buckaroo: (Sigh) Comedy... love... freedom... FAH! Degrading! Being a star in stories! Poochy! (He check from his pockets and sees only rifles and other dangerous material) Being a former villain... how humiliating! Being the stooge for 5 Guys and a villain who tried to kill Mario... I don't know how to spend Valentine's Day all alone. Yet nobody would help me except this book. (He pulls out a book that says; "How To Earn Love And Respect".) More degrading! (He throws the book away) He is seen walking by people who are already having a date in Valentine's Day hence the people Mario X Rosalina, Toad X Toadette, (Toad is seen angered) etc etc etc. Willoughby the dog is seen with a red fox. Buckaroo: (Sigh) He walks away from the scene. A few hours pass by and the weather gets all stormy and rainy. Buckaroo is seen at Sunny Funny's house still thinking. Sunny Funny: How are you doing? Buckaroo: Good, just trying to think what to do. Sunny Funny: If you need anything, call me. Buckaroo: Will do. He suddenly remembers the 5 Guys. Buckaroo: I've got it! I am gonna go see if they have their grave in the graveyard. He is seen with zip running out of Sunny Funny's house. She comes back and notices Buckaroo is gone. Sunny Funny: Buckaroo? It cuts to the graveyard with a terrible stormy rain. Buckaroo is seen walking with reddish tint in his eyes. Buckaroo: I will ask for help from them even if it is the last thing I do. (He pulls out a 1Up) He is seen looking around for the 5 Guys' graveyard and finally finds it. Buckaroo: Bingo... He drops in the 1Up into the grave. Suddenly a thunder lightning pushes Buckaroo back as it hits the 5 Guys' grave. More storms hit the grave as the 5 Guys are revived. Buckaroo: Welcome back... All of the 5 Guys lift their heads up except for one. Guy 4: Guy 1? You alright? Guy 1 then puts his head up shows red tint in his eyes. Guy 1: Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!! Buckaroo: Welcome back. I've missed you. Guy 5: We missed you too Buckaroo. Guy 3: I SWEAR GUY 5!! STOP HANGING UPSIDE DOWN!! Guy 5: Geez! Sorry! He falls on the ground. Guy 1: Ready to get revenge on the town Buckaroo? Buckaroo: (Sigh) No... Guy 1: What?? Why? Buckaroo: I must confess... Guy 2: With what buddy? Buckaroo: I gave up on being a villain. Guy 4: Why though? Buckaroo: I realize that the world did not kill my family. It was the Big Bad General... Guy 1: Whom? Buckaroo: He killed my family and my orphanage helpers. Guy 3: So that is the reason why you've retired from your occupation from being bad? Guy 5: Well that is embarrassing... Guy 4: We must still thank you for your contribution of reviving us. Guy 1: Now... we can destroy the world!! Buckaroo: No. Guy 1: What? Buckaroo: I revived you because I want you to help me find love in life. Guy 2: Ewwww... Guy 3 makes a disgusted face. Guy 1: Why would we wanna do that? What is the point of having a girl when they want TALL men? Guy 5: Ease up on yourself Buckeroo! You don't know how love feels after! Buckaroo: It is Buckaroo. Not Buckeroo. Guy 5: Sorry. Guy 4: And if we help you, what will we get in return? OTHER than destroying the world for revenge? Buckaroo pulls up a sack of cash. Guy 1: It is a deal... It cuts to black and it shows Sunny Funny's house. Buckaroo and the 5 Guys are seen in the rain opening the front and getting in. Buckaroo: Alright, here is the place... Guy 2: Who is it you think you might be in love it? Guy 4: Yeah, be a little bit more specific. Buckaroo: I will tell you later. He turns on a light. Guy 1: Hmmmmm... this place looks good for vandalism! Guy 5: Yeah!! Sunny Funny: Buckaroo is that you? Buckaroo (In A Whispering Voice): Shit guys!! Hide! Hide now! Run like the wind damnit! Guy 1 (In A Whispering Voice): Ok!! They all hide and zip-run away. Buckaroo is seen spinning from the zip as Sunny Funny comes downstairs. Sunny Funny: Woah! I never you knew you learned ballerina dancing! Buckaroo then puts his hands on his head to make himself stop. Guy 1 peeks and is seen with a very shocked and disgusted face. Buckaroo: That... that was not a (Throws up on the floor) All the other guys peek as well while Guy 4's jaw drops. Sunny Funny: Ewwww! You are picking that up! Buckaroo: Damnit! She walks into the kitchen. Buckaroo then sneakily walks away. The 5 Guys follow him from behind. As they go into a quite spot, Guy 1 is seen with a angered expression. Guy 1: THAT?! YOU WANT TO DATE THAT FOR VALENTINE'S DAY?! ARE YOU MENTAL OR WHAT?! Buckaroo: Look Guys calm down. I have known her for 2-3 weeks now! Guy 4: You must be insane to think you would date a flower! Guy 5: Gosh, ain't love just something special? Guy 1 slaps Guy 5 in the face. Guy 5: Heeyyy! What was that for?! Guy 1: NEVERMIND! We gotta hel--- (Feels like throwing up as he is seen with a green face) (Sigh) We gotta help our friend earn a flower's heart... oh God I feel super sick... Guy 3: Me too... Buckaroo: But how will we do that? She knows you're villains as MarioFan2009 told her that. Guy 1: THAT MARIOFANFUCK2009 DID WHAT?! Guy 5: I wanna kill him! Guy 1: NOW HE MADE OUR PLAN EVEN DIFFICULT SINCE YOU SAID THAT!! I DON'T WANNA BE SEEN BY THAT FLOWER BITCH ANYMORE!! Sunny Funny is seen eating dirt and she pauses and hears all the fuzzing. Sunny Funny: What could Buckaroo possibly be doing? She walks out of the kitchen to see Buckaroo. Guy 1: I swear! I wanna snap MarioFan2009's neck and throw it into a pit of fire! Guy 2: I wanna just grab him and punch him in the face!! Sunny Funny: Buckaroo? 5 Guys: OH SHIT! They all zip and Buckaroo falls on the ground. Buckaroo: Damnit! Not again! Sunny Funny: Buckaroo you are acting weird today. You are not usually like this... She picks him up and straightens him. Sunny Funny: What's going on. Buckaroo: I don't know... Sunny Funny: Is there anything I can do to help? Buckaroo: Yeah... go--- Please go get me a cider and check my rifles to see if they've been jammed or not... Sunny Funny: I thought you weren't going to dr-- forget it. I will be right back. She leaves the living room and goes upstairs to find Buckaroo's weapons. The 5 Guys then come out from their hiding spots again. Guy 4: Come on pal! Straight yourself up! Guy 1: I've got a little plan. You guys got any blue prints I can sketch with? Guy 3 pulls out a blue piece of paper. Guy 1: (Sigh) This will have to do... Guy 2: We will be right back Buckaroo. Buckaroo: Alright. The 5 Guys leave to sketch the prints. Buckaroo: While they are gone. I will be waiting for my drink! He goes on the table trying to act normal and waits. Sunny Funny is seen coming downstairs with a glass full of cider. Sunny Funny: Here you go. And one of your rifles had a bullet stuck. I fixed it though. Buckaroo: Thanks! Sunny Funny: Anytime! She leaves the room and goes back to the kitchen. Buckaroo fastly drinks up the cider and gets drunk. Buckaroo: �� How (hiccup) dry I aammm. Nobody knows, how dry I ammm! (hiccup) �� The 5 Guys are seen coming back with a perfectly sketched bp. Guy 1: Alright Buckaroo we have the blue pr--- He is seen with a shocked face as Buckaroo is drunk on cider. Buckaroo: Hey (hiccup) fellas. What's the buzzing? Guy 2: I swear, what has Buckaroo been doing ever since we have been deceased? Guy 3: We where in hell while all of this has been happened! Guy 4: If we where angels we could have seen what Buckaroo has been up to. Guy 5: Can we stop talking about off-topic stuff and help our friend? He is drunk and needs out help now. Guy 1: Here Buckaroo. (He hits him in the head with a bat as Buckaroo turns back to normal) Check this print out and see what you think. Buckaroo: Hmmmm... The print shows him to be a normal person and just ask her out. It also says try to be a little aware and not act nervous. Guy 5: So, what do you think?! Buckaroo: Looks good! But I need to get her a gift. Guy 2: Well, umm... Buckaroo: Oo! I remember! She likes to eat dirt! Guy 3: She what? Guy 4: Eats dirt?! Buckaroo: I mean, she is a flower... Guy 1: Kind of makes sense... Guy 5 quickly zips outside and is back with brownish dirt. Guy 5: I got some dirt from outside. It has some grass on it though. Buckaroo: Now where do I put that dirt into? Guy 1: Here. I have a little pink box and looks just like a present. Buckaroo: Perfect! Now uh... Guy 2: Ask her out. Don't be nervous. Just act like a normal person be aware bud. Guy 3: We will be watching you. Buckaroo: Ok... thank you for covering my back... Guy 4: Anytime bud! Guy 5: Now get a move on! Buckaroo nervously goes to the kitchen. Buckaroo: I can't do it... I can't do it... I ca-- Guy 1: GET IT MOVING!! Buckaroo: Ok ok!! He hides the present behind his back and goes to Sunny Funny. Buckaroo clears his throat. Sunny Funny: Yes Buckaroo? What do you need? Buckaroo: Well... I must tell you that I... I... Sunny Funny: Yes?? What is it you gotta say? Buckaroo: I uhh... He shows her the pink present with nervousness as well as being scared. Sunny Funny: For me?! Buckaroo: Ye-- Yes... The 5 Guys are seen looking from behind. Guy 3: You're doing good! Guy 1: Don't break your chance! Go on! Buckaroo: (Sigh) Will you--- Will you Ben my valentine? Sunny Funny: Yes!! I would love to! Guy 1: Oh thank God... now we can leave can we?? Guy 5: IDK... I wanna see this! Guy 2: Me too... I really want to see how this goes... Buckaroo: Really? Sunny Funny: Yes! Buckaroo: W-- Wow... The screen cuts to Sunny Funny and Buckaroo sitting next to each other on chairs next to a table. The Guys look at this. Guy 5: Gosh... ain't love beautiful? Guy 1: Get the FUCK out of this house if you are gonna keep on saying that!! Guy 5 then hits Guy 1 on the head with a baseball bat. Guy 1: Owww... Guy 4: Well... I kind of feel embarrassed by looking at this... Guy 3: I feel fucking humiliated!! It irises on Guy 3. ---- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story QUICK MESSAGE: Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Trivia * This story shows how Buckaroo cares about Sunny Funny and in fact loves her. * The story marks the return of the 5 Guys. ** The story shows how they hate love (excluding Guy 5) but would still help Buckaroo with anything. * This is the first Valentine Day Special released by MarioFan2009. * It reveals that the 5 Guys have been in hell ever since they were deceased. Category:From 2019 Category:Valentine's Day Special Category:Mario Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:The Five Guys Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Toadette Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Fox Episodes Category:Willoughby Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes